Home, Sorry, Fight, Baseball, Huh?
by roughneck1
Summary: Set after New Moon. Edward is back with Bella and the Cullens decide to play an innocent game of baseball, but what happens when a certain wolf wishes the Cullens had stayed away for good
1. Chapter 1

Home, Sorry, Fight, Baseball, Huh?

Chapter 1: The past and Baseball

**Authors Note: I would like to thank ****enchantedgirl For her inspiration to post this and for being my Beta and helping me with this story, without her it would never have been posted. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

As I sit here leaning back against the tree It feels so right and relaxing to feel you lean on me. I can feel the heat from your body, smell the intoxicating scent of your blood. It's hard to believe over a week ago we were apart, the pain I felt then and the pain I caused you hurt me even more. The pain when I thought I lost you.

_---Flashback---_

"_Edward did you hear me?" Rosalie screamed "Alice saw her jump off the cliff then nothing. She's gone Edward."_

"_No she wouldn't so something like that. She promised" I said as I snapped my phone shut._

_I looked north towards Forks, I needed to see for myself, and with that I ran as fast, as my legs could take me. Everything was a blur as I flew through the trees. I had to see her, I needed to see her, and I needed to save her. _

_The one I loved, the one I lied to the one that is my destiny_

_--- End Flashback--- _

But now it is perfect. The truce with the wolves is better than ever, Charlie knows so no more lies. A week though since we dealt with Jacob, But the best part a week since she agreed to be my wife.

---_Flashback---_

_I rushed into her house almost taking the door of its hinges. _

"_Bella! Bella, are you here?" As I spoke, I flew into the living room, where I found her on the couch. She was crying._

"_Bella are you okay?" I asked, as I dropped to the floor in front of her._

"_Is it really you? Edward? Please, Is it you?" Bella asked, her body shaking with sobs, while tears spilled from her eyes and flowed down her face._

"_Yes love it's me. I am so sorry for leaving, so sorry for lying to you. I loved you all the time I was gone. I just wanted you safe. There are no words to describe how sorry I am.…."_

_I trailed off, as I heard someone behind me. I turned around to find Alice, holding a box of Kleenex _

"_Told you he loved you and would come back." Alice sang as she handed Bella Kleenex then danced over to the chair to sit down._

"_Bella, love please say something please, love..." I pleaded with her._

"_Yes Edward I love you. Yes you were an idiot for leaving. Yes I forgive you." I was shocked, how could she forgive me so easily? _

"_If you promise to never leave again…." She said as she looked into my eyes like she could see my Soul, but I cut her off before she could continue._

"_I swear, my love, never again will I leave you, you are my life now and I vow to never leave you ever again" I replied looking deeply into her eyes._

_As soon as those words left my mouth Bella leaned forward and kissed me._

_Before, I used to stop her when things would go too far, but this, this kiss was different. It was a promise to never leave her again. But as I smelt him, I pulled away. She met me with a puzzled look until she heard…_

"_So the leach comes back and you just kiss him and take him back huh?" Jacob asked, his tone hurt, yet sarcastic. _

_As he spoke, Alice jumped up from her position on the couch and stood in front of Bella, as I gently pushed her out of the way._

"_Jacob what are you doing here?" Bella, said from behind Alice _

"_I told you after you tried you tried kiss me to leave. I did not want you like that." Bella half screamed. I instantly tensed. He kissed MY Bella. I controlled myself as I spoke._

"_Jacob, I believe it would be better if we spoke outside." As I walked to the door Jacob began to back up, his shape blurring._

"_Jacob. Please do not do this by Bella, Please" I asked, as I tensed ready to spring, in case he went too far, But it was too late he already changed into his wolf form. His russet hair standing up on his back, his expression matching his thoughts._

"_Alice" I growled as I walked towards him._

"_Watch Bella, Please" I yelled as I ran outside and Jacob charged at me._

_I heard Bella scream as we collided, it sounded like thunder, but I heard the crunch signifying that some of his ribs were broken._

_I jumped on top of him to hold him down, but at the last second he rolled away and bolted to the front door where Alice, had Bella pinned behind her back._

"_NO" I yelled, as I bolted forwards._

_Alice grabbed Bella and jumped up lightly landing on the roof out of harm's way, but too late for Jacob who smashed into the doorframe and wall with a thud and crunch._

_I looked and him and growled, "Jacob. Stop. Can't you see your hurting Bella?"_

_He just shook his head and steadied himself then looked towards me. I heard Charlie pull up as did Charlie. I heard the brakes protest as Charlie jumped out with his gun raised and with the distraction Jacob lunged for me one more time._

_I just looked at him and heard the gun fire, I knew Bella would not want Jacob hurt, so I quickly pushed him out of the way, as the bullet collected my side. I held him down, as Billed quickly made his way forward to his son._

"_No Edward" Bella screamed, I watched as Alice, lowered her back onto the ground. She all but ran forward, as I let Jacob go and held her in my arms. Alice kept an eye over Jacob as he continued to shake._

"_Are you okay?" she asked, concern making it self known on her perfect features._

"_I'm fine Bella. Indestructible remember"_

"_Okay someone tell me what the hell just happened." Charlie asked, his gun still pointed towards Jacob, still in his wolf form._

"_Well" Billie said "Ever heard of shape shifters and vampires Charlie? Because you're looking at some." _

_Charlie's eyes grew wide, as Billy gently pried the gun away from his fingers, before leading him into the house. I could hear through their thoughts Billy telling Charlie, all the necessary details._

_Bella winced as Charlie's voice bellowed out of the house "YOU KNEW!"_

_I pulled her close. Soon after Jacob seemed to have clamed down enough to change back into his human for, Alice throwing him a pair of shorts to change into. We heard the front door to the house open as both Billy and Charlie came back out._

"_Jacob I think it's about time you go home. I think Sam and the pack want a word. You have embarrassed us today. Go Now. I will be there shortly" As Billy spoke his eyes remained on his son._

_Jacob, kept his gaze towards the ground, trying to avoid Bella's eyes, as he walked off._

"_Edward. I think I the treaty may need to be revised" Billie said and I nodded_

"_Well, I can make the arrangements for my family, so that we can meet here and discuss the necessary changes. 10am?" I asked_

"_Perfect. See you then" he said as he turned around and faced Charlie "and Charlie go easy on them they love each other." _

_Charlie gave Billy a small nod, as he made his way to his car and with that he was gone._

_The next day the arrangements were made for the treaty to be revised. It allowed Bella to be changed if s__he wanted. It also lead parents talking of the love their children had and to a father giving his blessing to the man that loved his daughter… _

_--- End Flashback--- _

"So Bella, love, any ideas on what you would like to do this evening?"

Bella turned her head, so that she could face me. "Can we just stay her and watch the sun set?"

"We could try my dear, but I hear Alice and Jasper coming towards us" I chuckled as Bella let out a little groan.

We both turned to see Alice and Jasper, making their way towards us. Jumping over the river, they slowed to a human pace, to meet us.

As they got close, I could see Jasper's smile, as Alice asked

"Would you two be up for a baseball game later? There is going to be a massive thunderstorm tonight. No rain so the clearing will be dry and we figured a way for Bella to play."

"How did you figure that out?" I asked, although their was a small smile playing on the edge of my lips, I was curious.

Jasper answered, "Simple. We play baseball human style – at the same speed and strength that a human would play at. So it would be like normal baseball."

Bella smiled, as she spoke "Yeah, right. Like Emmett will play at human speed. Even at human speed he is still stronger than me"

"Well we could put you two on the same team and it could work." Said Jasper, I could tell he really wanted to play.

Alice spoke, the teams already formed in her mind "We figured Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Edward on one team, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and I on the other."

Bella piped in, "I'm in. But there's a problem. Where can I get a glove? Even at human speed I can't catch a ball barehanded?"

"Wait, wait" I said, holding up my hands.

"How are we all going to play at human speed? We have to concentrate to do it in public, how will we do it during the game? Are you going to tie weights to us or make s pull boulders to run bases?" I asked, as Bella giggled at the thought

"Actually yes we will. Once everyone has agreed we will go over the rules Jasper and I came up with. Trust me it will work out." Alice responded with a wink so I knew she had seen something.

"Okay fine but like Bella said she needs a glove…" I looked at Alice and she nodded

"Already got you covered. I got everyone uniforms and mitts, Bella's are in your room Edward. Now go change and meet us and everyone else in the living room for the rules" I nodded, as Jasper and Alice ran back towards the house.

I gently lifted Bella into my arms, and took off towards the house, eager to see what tonight would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

As Bella and I ran into the house and up the stairs to my, our room I was wondering what Alice had in mind, she keep playing the Barney song in her head to block me.

When we got in there on my couch were two sets of uniforms, Bella's and mine, both black with white vertical strips.

I picked it up and looked at it. They were very nice but on the left side of the chest had our names instead of a number mine said 'Edward' on it and on the back it said 'Cullen'.

When Bella looked others she was smiling and I saw a single tear go down her check.

"Bella, love? Are you okay?"

"Your sister she …" Bella pointed at the jersey it was exactly like mine except it said 'Bella' on the front and on the back it said 'Cullen'. I saw it and smiled as Bella spoke.

"She is always surprising me with how much she wants me in the family and cares about me."

I let the jersey fall onto the bed and I took Bella into my arms and together we yelled

"THANK YOU ALICE"

We both laughed as Alice shouted back "You're Welcome! Now get changed and get down here!"

I left the bedroom with my uniform, to give Bella some privacy, to change down the hall in the bathroom. I was dressed in a matter of seconds but I made my way back to the room 10 minutes later and I knocked on the door to make sure it was okay to go in.

"It's okay Edward. You can come in" Bella answered

As I walked in Bella was dressed in the pants, as well a long sleeved shirt. Her baseball jersey lay on the bed, as Bella did up her shoes.

I just looked at her and smiled

"Are you ready to go, dear?"

"Sure" She said, getting up from the bed and pulling her jersey over her head. "Let's go. I really want to see what they have in mind to play human baseball"

I picked her up as we took off down the stairs.

When we got there everyone was changed into there uniforms. Rose and Emmett were in black uniforms like us. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were in white with black strips.

But the real surprise was that Alice was holding chains and a steel pipe and Jasper a wooden bat.

"So Alice, Pipes and Chains? Um, something you want to tell us?"

Emmett quickly piped in "Oh yeah. Getting kinky on the field"

To which Rose and Esme slapped him upside his head. "Ouch"

"No" Alice said, as she rolled her eyes as she explained

"The chains are for our legs with the pipe, we use them like leg irons so we can not run we can hobble around and if we hobble at vampire speed I think it will be the same as Bella speed, I think. Also, the wooden bats can make sure that we keep our strength to a minimum. If we hit too hard the bat will shatter. Okay you all understand"

Everyone nodded

"Okay here are the rules then. 1 - If your leg chains or pipe break you are out. 2 - You break the wooden bat you are out. 3 – You jump you are out. 4 – Everyone will be throwing and pitching with their off hand. So everyone should be batting and pitching with their left hand, except Jasper who will use his left hand. 5 – Charlie is the umpire and has the final say"

When Bella, heard the last rule her entire face lit up, realizing that he dad would be playing with us.

"I hope you do not mind Bella. I wanted this to be a family game and when I asked him to play he said he rather watch so I asked him to umpire."

Bella nodded as she ran over and gave Alice a hug. "Thank You Alice"

Alice let her go "Okay we will head over to the clearing. Edward and Bella, please go get Charlie and meet us at the clearing. We will be ready to go by the time you get there"

I nodded as I took Bella's hand and lead her over to the car. We were surprised when we saw Charlie pull up in his truck.

"So you all ready to go? I could not wait so I headed over here" Charlie said as he got out.

"We were on our way to get you but I guess we can head out now."

"Already doing it" Emmett bellowed back.

"Well Charlie lets head to the garage and we can head out. The others are running out there, I am pretty sure you would rather ride in the Jeep than on someone's back."

Charlie nodded and smiled as he jumped into the back seat while I lifted Bella in the front and helped her with her seat belt.

Once she was in, I quickly made my way into the driver's seat.

I started the Jeep and took off on the trail behind the house to the clearing. Bella just laughed as we speed through the trail while Charlie was smiling, although his thoughts told me he was hesitant about what was truly happening.

"Trust me Charlie." I said "10 more minutes and we are there"

He just nodded in the back.

Less than 10 minutes later we stopped at the field behind home plate and got out.

Charlie's eyes were wide as Bella, buried her head in my chest to try and control her laughter. The sight that met us was truly hilarious.

There they were, my family, with heavy chains through water pipes about 12 inches long, locked around each ankle and another around them holding everyone's right arm to there chest, except Jasper he had his left pinned down.

Alice hobbled over to hand me mine and hand Charlie the keys to the chains.

"Alice. Why is every one have an arm chained to their body's?."

She just laughed and said "I had a vision of Emmett and Jasper using the wrong hand and trying to cheat. So to stop it I chained everyone's arms too. Now put yours on and we can begin. Charlie would you please get behind home plate."

My team was up first so we got into place as Alice's team took the field. It was a little weird walking in the chains and stuff but fun.

I was up first. As I got up there Charlie bent down and shouted

"Play ball!! I always wanted to say that"

I chuckled as I got ready with the bat in my left hand.

As Alice threw the ball I concentrated and I hit not to hard but it still went deep. I started my hobble/run to first and briefly say Jasper and Carlisle heading to get the ball.

I was headed to 2nd but I saw the ball coming in to Esme so I decide to stop there as Esme caught it.

Next Bella was up and this was the test to see if we could do it. Alice pitched the ball and I could see a little slower than my pitch, but then BAM she hit it and it went past Esme, but not to Jasper and she was running.

I hoped she wouldn't hurt herself as I took off for 3rd base. She got to 1st and ½ way to second as Jasper got to the ball and threw it in.

I decided to go for it and kept on going home as Bella hit 2nd and I reached home.

She could have made 3rd but stayed on her base.

Emmett was up now and between him teasing Alice and telling Bella to just run home, I was surprised when he missed the first pitch. A first for my brother.

"Strike" yelled Charlie

The second pitch came and BAM!

He hit it but way to hard that the bat had cracked

"Out" Charlie yelled.

As Rose came up to bat, Emmett threw the handle of his bat into the forest just as Rosalie connected with the bat with the ball. She took off, but was having a little trouble, but Bella just ran and by the time Rosalie hit 3rd Bella had scored.

And we keep going till I broke a bat, trying to be smart, but I was not paying attention since Bella was jumping and smiling about making it home.

Then when Emmett was running home he misjudged how fast Alice was and she tagged him out.

We switched it out. Bella at short, Rosalie in pitching, Emmett in centre and me in left field.

We played and the score keep changing but after about 7 innings and Jasper and Emmett were on there 2nd sets of chains .Bella teasing Emmett when we all stopped.

I broke my chains off and ran to Bella's side, a confused expression on her face, Charlie was by her side.

I held her close, as my entire family converged around Bella and Charlie, keeping them safe from the looming threat. I could hear where they were, as the stench slowly met us. We all turned around, our gazed converged to the west side of the clearing, waiting for them to appear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward POV**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I broke my chains off and ran to Bella's side, a confused expression on her face, Charlie was by her side._

_I held her close, as my entire family converged around Bella and Charlie, keeping them safe from the looming threat. I could hear where they were, as the stench slowly met us. We all turned around, our gazed converged to the west side of the clearing, waiting for them to appear._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

As we surrounded Bella and Charlie I heard the click of metal on metal and realised that Charlie had put together that something was wrong.

He drew his pistol from behind his back and clicked it off safety. In his mind he keep saying

"_If they are protecting us I am going to help too. Just wish I knew what it was and if my pistol would even work"_

As they broke threw the tree line we saw them eight wolves and Billie walking towards us. As soon as I heard the pack thoughts I loosened up and so did the others.

Esme put her hand on Charlie to make him lower his gun as Billie got closer.

"Hello Billie"

"Edward. Hello, Charlie said you were playing ball today and I the pack though we see if you wanted to play us in a game."

"Well if you guys change back to human I think that can be arranged but Bella could not play. Sorry my love."

Bella responded "For the chance to see this game no problem. I can sit with Billie and Charlie to watch."

"Umm… actually Charlie needs to umpire if he is up to it?"

"Hell yes. Let's go" Charlie said

As he spoke, the pack ran to the edge of the woods and changed to their human forms and came out wearing shorts and t-shirts.

The Cullen's all took the field as the pack got ready to bat.

Bella wheeled Billie over to the bolder where she usually sat and they get comfy. As they are preparing I realized as well as everyone else that Jacob was not here and Sam was running things.

Charlie yelled "Play Ball"

Alice was at the pitching mount getting ready and Esme was catching. Emmett, Jasper and I were in the outfield while Carlisle and Rose were covering the bases.

I was in left field watching as one of the "smaller" packs members got up to bat.

Alice lets it fly and missed strike one. She does gain and two.

Then she goes for three and I here it BAM and the ball goes flying, not as far as one of us but far enough that Jasper runs and jumps for it, catching it one handed.

Alice got ready as Sam came up to bat. He hit the first one and it went long and hits a tree bouncing as I grab it.

I turn and throw it in hard right to Esme who catches it as Sam stops at third base.

Next is Embrey who misses the first but hits the second straight as Rose, who catches it just as Sam gets to the home plate.

We go through four more players and the pack is up by three to zero as we switch and start again. Emmett wanting to show off goes first and slams the first pitch deep in to center and race around the bases before they ever get the ball.

Next is Esme who gets out then Jasper is next and we keep going till we get three outs thank to me Alice and Carlisle.

We go on for eight innings when it starts to get too dark to play, well for the humans at least.

The end score was 32 to 28 with us, the Cullen's, being the winners.

We packed up the gear in the Jeep and Charlie helped Billie into the Jeep. He was going to give Bille a ride home before heading home.

Bella wanted to run with me home. Who was I to deny her that?

We are just about to go when Alice stopped dead in her tracks, a vision clouding her thoughts.

**Alice POV**

_There is Bella happy. It looks like she is going out, oh cute dress!!_

_I must have picked it out. _

_Then I see her crying and bleeding. But something was wrong, something was blocking the rest of the vision._

**EPOV**

After seeing that I looked at Bella, but she was too busy making faces at Emmett, who was acting like an idiot.

I think Alice and I will keep this one to ourselves for now. I picked Bella up in my arms.

"You ready, honey?"

"Yes let's go home, I want to get ready for bed"

"What ever you want"

We start to run home and as we did I noticed Alice and Jasper on one side running a little behind us.

Esme and Carlisle were doing the same on the other I quickly nodded at them as I realised that they all know what Alice saw and were running as protection just incase.

As we neared the house I slowed down a little so Bella and I could walk in the rising moonlight by the river.

I set here down and took her hand as we walk along the bank. The rest of the family headed straight in to give us our privacy.

As we get close to the back door I turned to face my love.

"Have I told you I love you today?"

Bella responded "Yes I love you too. And you can say it over and over again"

I leaned in and kissed her. As we kissed the moon rose on one side of the sky while the sun set on the other, it was truly romantic.

When we broke apart. I took her by the hand and at human speed we walked into the kitchen where Esme was making up some grilled cheese sandwiches for Bella.

After she ate she headed upstairs to change clothes. She then met me in the bedroom to watch a movie before we headed off to bed.

Finally she fell asleep. I carefully tucked her under the covers and then laid beside her, to watch her sleep. This was something that would never bore me.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Morning

As I watched my love sleep I kept thinking of the pain that I saw her go through, from Alice's vision. I had to know more so I did something I hardly ever do, I slowly slid out of the bed and walked down the stairs to the living room where Alice was already waiting for me.

"Alice. Have you had any more visions of Bella or what ever happens to cause her so much pain? "

"No Edward, nothing yet just the same thing, it's like something is blocking my vision and there are only a few things that could." replied Alice

"Well we have got to figure it out. I am going back up with Bella if you need me, call me" I then ran back up stairs to the bedroom and crawled into bed next to Bella. I laid next to her and held her till morning when she began to stir.

"Walk up Bella."

Bella just looked at me and smiled then in typical fashion she held up one finger and head to the bathroom for her human moment. As soon as she was out of the room Alice came in with clothes for her and I headed downstairs to make her breakfast. As I finished making bacon and pancakes for Bella, she comes down the stairs.

After breakfast, Bella said she wanted to head home to spend some time with Charlie so I picked her up and we ran to her house. We would have driven but I needed to bring the Jeep home.

As we ran through the forest and were getting closer to the house I looked down at Bella and she had a smile on her face that was new to me. A smile that was huge, it lit up everything in front of her. I knew then that she was happy, happier then ever before. She had her family; Charlie, Renee and Phil and now she also had mine to add to the list and that to make her life complete.

As we neared the house I set Bella down and then took her hand as we walked towards the door. I saw the Jeep in front and Charlie trying to wash off a lot of mud with the hose, which as soon as Bella saw made her and I both laugh. This made Charlie jump slightly and looked at use and laughed as well then said

"Hey. I had to see how it did in the mud"

"Well I am glad you had fun, and do not worry about the mud I am sure it will be even worse later today. Emmett is going out later in it."

Bella headed inside as I helped Charlie put the hose away then followed them in.

"Bella, I am going to head out soon, I know you wanted to spend some time with Charlie today, just call me when you want me to come by later, and Charlie thanks for referring yesterday"

Charlie just smiled and shook my hand goodbye; Bella just hugged me and gave me a kiss before I headed out. I really use to hate our time apart but now that Charlie knew everything, it was a lot easier to be away. I got out side and hopped in the Jeep and took off for home ready to relax with my brothers for the day until Bella called.

Evening

It was getting to be about 5pm so I knew I would be getting a call soon when I heard it from Alice before my cell rang.

"Charlie what happened?"

"Jacob! He came by to talk to Bella to apologize to her for everything so they went out back to talk and not two minutes ago I heard Bella scream and when I ran out Jacob had her over his shoulder an was running into the woods. She was screaming 'Charlie call Edward' "

"Charlie. We are on our way over. What ever you do, stay there! Do not follow them! See you soon."

As I was about to leave I saw everyone was ready to go and Carlisle was on the phone with Billie telling him what he'd heard and asking permission for us to cross the boundary line incase Jake went that way.

We ran at full speed towards the house, me in the lead with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper right behind. I could hear there thoughts and that was what scared me

_Rose – If he hurt her I am going to kick him so hard that is head will be looking like my foot._

_Emmett – I will so rip the dog to pieces_

_Alice – I so hate dogs I am going to snap his neck._

_Jasper – Will the dog burn like a vampire or not harm him? I guess we find out today_

Esme and Carlisle we just as worried for Bella like me but unlike them I was going to hurt Jacob no matter what. I looked at Alice, she was having a vision, Bella hurt and bleeding. As we neared the house I smelled her scent and followed as well as the rest of us while my parents went to be with Charlie.

As we ran, we spread out to cover more ground, the scent was getting stronger and as we got closer I could se Bella's broken body lying by a tree but I did not see Jacob. Then I heard him as he ran in wolf form at me.

I jumped and as he did. He turned and he hit Jasper who was closest to me. Then he came around and came at me but was tackled by the Alice and Emmet as Rose jumped straight down on him crushing him down Alice let go and went to Jasper as he walked towards Jacob but I just kept on walking to Bella. She looked so life less but I could hear her heart beating still. I picked her up and Alice was right next to me she looked towards the rest still holding Jacob down.

She asked "What should we do to him?"

And for the first time I let in my anger "Make sure he does not touch Bella or come near us again."

I then ran off to the house, Alice right behind me I tried not to listen to the others thoughts as they deiced what to do.

Rosalie POV

Jasper and Emmett held him up as I worked off my aggression on this mutt, this dog.

He hurt my sister, yes, my sister. I wanted him to hurt so I punched him and kicked him but after a few of each I would stop and watch as he would heal.

I realized this was not working. Then I realized it fully, Bella is my sister and she needs me.

Screw Jacob, I need to go. I looked at the boys and said

"My sister needs me. Finish it and get back to the house I will see you both soon."

And with that I took off towards the house.

Emmett POV

After Rose left I looked at Jasper and he nodded we both knew that we had to do the dirty work for our family, for our sister.

Jasper quickly punched Jacob in the face to knock him out cold.

Then he left go and stepped back. I then graped Jacob with both hands and pulled. Jasper just looked at me in awe as he realized what I did. After that I was not sure what to do, do we burn the piece like a vampire or just burry him? I asked Jasper

"Do we burn the pieces or bury them separately?"

"Separately" he replied

We each dug a hole and buried the pieces. We marked both holes as we covered them just incase we need to find them later and then took of for the house.

Jasper and I both knew that what happened here stayed between us no one would ever know. We ran to the house as fast as we could.

Edward POV

As soon as Alice and I got to the house, Carlisle was already there waiting for us.

The couch was cleared off with a sheet over it and Carlisle had his tools next to him ready to work Esme was holding Charlie as I laid Bella down. Alice quickly got a pillow under her head as Carlisle began checking her over.

"She has four broken ribs a broken left knee and leg and her entire right arm and shoulder is broken to. It's like he ran into a tree with her. Her heartbeat is weak too and I think she might have puncture in her lung from the way her breathing sounds.

"What can we do?" I asked

"We have two choices. I do what I can here then take her to the hospital or we can turn her. But we need to decide soon her breathing is slowing like her hear rate."

I just looked at Charlie to see what he wanted.

"Charlie what do you want to do?" I asked

"She is in hurt so bad she may die. If changing her will save her from pain when she wakes up then do it, Edward will you still love my daughter if she is changed?"

"Charlie I will love her no matter what she is my other half and I love her I would love and be with her no matter what."

"Then do it changer save her before it to late"

I looked at Alice, Carlisle and then Esme. "I'll do it Carlisle, she wants me to"

I reached down to Bella's neck and whispered, "I love you Bella, I'm doing this to save you"

I then bit her on her neck and injected my venom, then switched to both her wrist's and final I ripped open her shirt and sank my teeth into her chest right about her heart. As I pulled away blood and venom were dripping from my lips. I just looked at Bella's eyes for it to happen and shortly after we all saw and heard it. Bella's body jerked from the venom and she screamed.

After that her body slumped down and we knew it would take time. I carefully picked her up and brought her to her bed and laid her down. I asked Alice to sit with her as I wanted to talk to Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

I walked down stairs and the 3 of them were in the living room talking. I walked up and before I could say anything Rosalie hugged me and said something never though I hear.

"I am so sorry that dog hurt your fiancé, my sister Edward I realized out there I do love Bella and she is my sister no matter what."

She let go and walked out side and I looked at my brothers,

"What happened to him?"

Emmet answered "Rose, beat him a little, Jasper knocked him out cold and I dealt with the rest, he will not be back Edward, Jasper and I buried the problem pieces for good."

I thanked my brothers then went upstairs to Bella I knew I had time for the transformation to happen but I wanted to be there never the less.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

_**12 Hours Later**_

This was so hard for me. I could faintly hear her heart beat, but it was only twelve hours into the seventy two hour transformation process. Charlie came up to see Bella, but needed to leave said it was too hard to see her looking like this, so peaceful yet also looking so….

_**24 hours**_

As I was sitting here, Bella on the bed beside me, I barely heard Rosalie come up and stand beside me.

"Hello Rosalie" I said. I could hear how lifeless my voice sounded.

"Edward, I have to tell you, I know how this must feel for you. The person you know is your soul mate, lying there somewhere between life and vampire, with nothing to do but watch"

"Rose, how could you possibly know how I am feeling….?" But Rose cut me off.

"Remember Edward, I had to fight the frenzy to bring Emmett to Carlisle to change him, and I sat for three days watching him when all I knew was this was the love of my life, my soul mate. So yes I know. I know we are not close as we should be but through all this with the dog I realize I love Bella as my sister she is one of us, she is family. So I will be here for you for her to do whatever is needed. If you want go see Charlie and talk to him I will sit with her for awhile"

"Thank you Rose I may ask you to later but right now I can't leave."

"Then do you mind if I stay here with you?"

"Yes. If you would like." I spoke as I motioned towards the other chair in the room.

_**48 hours**_

Rosalie and Alice were sitting with Bella. Jasper and Emmett had taken me out to hunt to keep my strength up. Esme and Carlisle were with Charlie preparing him for what might happen with Bella. Her thirst was still a mystery and they were warning Charlie that he might have to stay away from Bella for a while, for his own good. We were doing what we could for him so that he could see his daughter.

_**72 hours.**_

Alice said that any minute now she would be awake. Charlie was standing by Carlisle and Esme by a window just in case. Emmet is by Rosalie, on her left Alice and Jasper were at the foot of the bed and I was standing by her side holding her hand.

"Wake up my love."

I can see her stir and her eyes start to move and flutter. They finally opened and she looked around the room.

"Careful my love. You have new strength and abilities move slowly and smoothly and you will be okay." I said as she sat up from the bed. She slowly moved so that her legs were hanging over the bed.

"Edward. You look so beautiful to me" She responded

**Bella POV**

As I looked around it was like opening my eyes for the first time. I could see everything so clearly. I see my handsome fiancé looking like an angel to me. Rosalie, God is it possible that she is even more beautiful now. Emmett, I see him so clearly now every muscle in his arm ripple as he moves. Alice, my best friend, looks so like a little pixie now I understand so much better. Jasper, wow, I can see the marks the bites from his time at war. Then I look to the window and see my Father, Charlie with Carlisle and Esme. My new family, they look so happy, but wait what is the smell? And then in an instant everything changed Esme took Charlie out the window and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"What's happening Edward? Let me go please..."

"Bella, love it is just a precaution. I could hear you and Jasper could feel you. We felt the thirst coming and wanted to prevent anything from happening."

"Wait you could hear me, my thoughts really?"

"Yes my love I can"

Then suddenly Alice came up to me holding a mirror and says "Bella look"

When I did I almost did not recognize myself. My brown eyes were gone and are black now. The thirst, aw I remember now, and my face was paler than before but my hair has a shine to it that it did not have before. My features look so much more beautiful than before.

"I look the same but different too so much more beautiful than before"

"You look like you always have to me love, beautiful, but now we need to go hunt"

"Okay but first can you tell me why I am in a blue dress and stilettos? Did Alice dress me while I was out?"

"No actually Rose did. Come on you will be fine trust me."

Edward led me down stairs and to the back door and surprisingly I do not trip or even have problems in these shoes. I turned around and could see Rose and Emmett following.

"Are you to coming with us?"

Rose replies "Yes. We figured we go with your first time."

The four of use took off running towards the forest and after a few minutes, actually 15 miles, they told me to open up my senses and smell. I took a deep breath and I could smell a herd of deer. I took off after the others following and when I get closer. I heard Edward say just give into the thirst and let my instincts take over. I did and the next thing I know I have take down a large deer and am feasting on it. I could feel the warm liquid slide down my throat and it tasted so good.

After three more deer for me and a few for the others I feel full so we head back to Charlie's house. Where Alice and jasper are waiting outside to see how I react

"I feel fine guys the burning I had before is gone for now so please see Charlie now? If you want Edward can hold me just in case."

"No. We trust you Bella, and the fact I can read you mind helps just in case"

We when walked back into the house, I walked hand in hand with Edward. I could immediately smell blood and then I could see Charlie looking at me. Edward and I walked close and then he let go as I walked over to my father. He hugged me close. As I looked into his eyes I saw a tear fall.

"It's okay Dad. It's me Bella, don't cry please."

"I am just so happy to see you walking around again Bella. I was so worried for those three days I am just glad I have you back."

"_I cannot even tell she is a vampire so when this weeding happens I do not think Renee will ever realize it"_

"Dad, I think Mom will figure something when I walk in the sun and sparkle."

"Bella, I did not say anything"

Edward's eyes were wide as he spoke "Bella, my love, he thought that, he did not say it. Hmm I guess we know your power."

"Oh really! We will have to try it out later."

"So I guess I am just going to ask the question now and someone will tell me okay. Where is Jacob? What happened to him?" I asked looking around the room, my gaze finally landed on Edward.

**Edward POV**

I looked into Bella's eyes as I spoke.

"Bella, I am sorry love, but with what happened to you we kind of went off on Jacob. We will not be seeing him again. I am sorry."

As I looked into her eyes I could see the look that would normally have tears with it but seeing tears with but being a vampire means no tears so I hold her close, as she silently sobbed into my arms for a while. She pulled away and looked at me after a while.

"I am sorry I did that Edward. I know what he did and after everything that has happened, now is there any chance we can get out of here and just spend some time alone I want to see what I can do?"

"Yes my love say good bye to Charlie and we can go for a run to start"

As Bella hugs and says good bye to Charlie as well as everyone else, I make my way outside waiting for my love to join me. As she joins me I take her hand in mine and we start off running towards the house. Side by side it feels beautiful to have my love with me to know she will always be with me forever.

_**1 week later**_

**Edward POV**

It had been a week since Bella had been changed and to say that the week had been great would be an understatement. Bella had taken to her new body and abilities so gracefully, it seemed like she was made to be a vampire. We had been working on her powers on and off each day. Bella, besides being able to read minds she could also project her thought's into other people's minds as well. It was very interesting for the both of us as it was like having our own language that we could talk through.

We had discovered how strong she was when she had beaten Emmett to the ground for taking her bear when we went hunting. But the most remarkable of all was that Bella did not have a problem with newborn blood like most humans did, she was fine around then and it helped her a lot as she was able to be around Charlie.

The wedding was two weeks away and the girls were running around getting last minute details ready, especially Alice. Alice had sent out the wedding invitations months ago and she was delighted that mostly everybody would be coming. She had said that people would be arriving on and off for the next two weeks including a few friends of mine that I had not seen in years. Stefania was coming in from Rome and Rico was coming in from South Dakota.

It was around Twilight, Bella and I were sitting outside on the front porch when I heard Alice squeal from inside and then scream

"Esme, we have guests!!"

And that's when I heard it. I picked up the sound of a high end sports car coming up the road as well as the rumbling sound of and older car, yet it was traveling just as fast.

I smiled as I turned to Bella who asked "What?"

"Would you like to meet some of my friends?"

"I would love to meet them. Is that them racing down the road?" She smile and I nodded.

All of the family had assembled out onto the porch as we watched the two cars speed up to the drive way.

I heard Rosalie gasp "Is that a..? How did he get one?"

I chuckled as I took Bella's hand.

Stefania was the first to get out of her blood red 2009 Aston Martin DBS Volante, dressed to kill as always. I heard Alice squeal as she took in Stefania's outfit. They both loved to shop so much. Stefania was about 5'6 tall with bright golden eyes, like us, and light brown hair. She was wearing designer skinny jeans and a black blouse with a vest over it. Stefania was made a vampire at nineteen, yet she was 108 years old like me. She smiled and waved as she closed the door of her car. We all waved back.

Rico got out of a beautiful restored 1970 Chevelle SS 454, with LS6 badge on it. It was black with two white strips down the center. He was also dressed like I would expect, blue jeans and I believe a Harley t-shirt, Classic Rico. Rico looked about twenty but is closer to 180.

"Hey" Rico said before, he was tackled to the ground by Rosalie. I saw Stefania roll her eyes before she walked up to the porch to greet us.

"Rico! How are you? Where did you get this car? Can I check under the hood? Can I drive it, oh of course I can." Rosalie fired off questions as she got up from the ground.

I laughed as Rico, just being himself responded "I missed you to Rose. I was in South Dakota and yes here are the keys. Go play but be safe with my baby" He tossed he the keys before heading up the stairs.

'Hey man, long time no see" said Emmett as Rico passed him.

I could hear Rico describing the other details of his car to the boys, while Stefania finally managed to get away from Alice and Esme, walked over to me.

"Ciao Edward" she said as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Hey Stefania, how have you been" She smiled as she pulled away.

"I've been great. Rome is awesome as always" she turned towards Bella.

"Hello Bella, I'm Stefania. It's lovely to finally meet you. Alice has told me so many wonderful things about you" Bella smiled as she gave Stefani a hug.

"How cold you possibly know about Bella? I haven't spoken to you in years" I asked as Stef rolled her eyes

"I've been keeping in contact with Alice, Eddie" she laughed as she took in my expression "Okay, sorry Edward. I've been sending her clothes from Rome and Milan and we just talk on occasion. If it wasn't for her, I would have never known that you were getting married. I have to say it's about time that you settled down with someone as lovely as Bella"

The boys were laughing behind us, still talking about their cars when Stefania growled.

"Hey Rico, did you wanna come and introduce yourself to Edward and his lovely fiancé or did we travel all this way just to talk about cars"

Stefania smiled as Rico walked over.

"Edward, man, long time no see. How have you been?"

"I've been good, Rico. You?"

He smiled and said "awesome" before turning to Bella.

"SO you must be the lovely Bella, which has changed Edward's life. I'm Johnny Rico but everyone calls me Rico. I see you have already met Stefania"

"Yeah, she has" I heard Stefabia mumble under her breath.

"So, I didn't think I would be seeing either of you until closer to the wedding. And I see that you arrived together, are you settling down or something?"

Rico laughed, while Stef smiled and answered.

"Edward, please. We are not together. We met up in Idaho and decided to race here. We are not settling down any time soon"

I nodded, "Okay"

"So how do you both know Edward" said Bella, she was by my side holding onto my hand as she spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. How rude of me" I said, shaking my head. Rico laughed as she turned towards Bella.

'We have been friends with Edward for years and years, were close to the rest of the Cullen's as well. Stef met Edward while he was traveling around Italy and they met while he was in Rome. I meet Edward in Wisconsin, I think about thirty years ago. So yeah, he was traveling with Stef at the time, cause he finally convinced her to come back to the Stated for a while and while they were in Wisconsin we sought of ran into each other and have been friends ever since"

"I was born in Chicago like Edward, but moved to Rome when I was young" Stef added, smiling towards Bella.

"It's great that I can finally meet some of your friends Edward. Please come inside. I would love to hear some more stories about the both of you and Edward"

I groaned as Stefania laughed, linking hands with Bella.

"Oh Bella, we have stories, lots and lots of very good stories which we would just love to share with you"


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

We had been sitting in the living room listening to stories for hours. I was sitting in my normal spot which was in Edwards's lap, just like Alice was sitting in Jasper's; on the couch.

Stefania was sitting in an arm chair across from us and John was in the chair next to her. Esme and Carlisle were in the loveseat holding hands and listening.

Rosalie had come in some time in the early evening and sat with Emmett on the other love seat. We had been here since the early evening and it was late night now almost 3 am.

I had learned about Stefania's past and how she had become a vampire. Like Edward, she was born and changed in Chicago, but unlike Edward who was changed by Carlisle her creator was unknown. She had a power which was similar to Jasper's only more powerful and she was able to control it. This helped her out a lot as she worked in the fashion industry in both Rome and Milan, although she had been all over the world. She owned quite a few clothing companies and from to time to time she would actually work for the company as a designer.

Rico on the other hand, had a past which was not what I had expected. He was created by the Volturi in 1829. He was to be used as a weapon in the vampire wars in Middle America. As a human he was able to manipulate people. After he was changed into a vampire he was able to control fire, with not only his hands but as well as his mind. His power had certain telekinetic qualities about it. His mind was closed off to everyone, which is why he was wanted by the Volturi and was known as "warrior vampire". Instead of working for them he ran off and due to his closed mind he was not able to be found or tracked.

He made most of his money in early gold and silver mining in the west, as well as oil in the south. He also had a fascination with cars when they came out, so he owned a portion in all major America Auto companies. That explains the classic Chevelle outside.

Edward POV

It was now early morning and everyone was splitting up. Rico and Stefania said that they needed to hunt so Bella and I were going to take them out and show them the places that were rich enough with wildlife.

A few minutes before we were about to leave, Rico joined Carlisle up in his study and returned a few moments later, ready to go.

"Everything okay?" I asked him.

"Yes. Just had to discuss a quick matter we have been working on for the last few decades. Don't worry about it, Edward. Now I'm really hungry so let's hunt." He replied with a grin, as he ran out to the porch where Stefania and Bella were waiting.

We took off through the back door following the river upstream till we found a small herd of deer and a few mountain lions.

After getting our fill we headed back home at about half speed to make it a casual run instead of a race.

The sun was coming up and as I looked to my right I saw the sun ht Bella's face and her smile and I smiled. She looked so gorgeous in this light. I reached over and took her hand as we ran the rest of the way home.

When we got back home there was no surprise that Rosalie was waiting for Rico. She needed to talk to him about something involving cars. He gave s one last smile and walked to the garage with her. Then, it was just the three of us who walked into the dining room. We found Alice and Esme around the table, wedding plans spread out everywhere.

"Bella! We need to finish a few things so we can order it all! We have less than two weeks to get this all done! Come sit so we can finish. You can play with Edward later. Stefania would you like to join us and help since Rosalie bailed to play with Rico?"

Alice said, as she walked over and grabbed Bella's hand pulling her over to the table.

Stefania gave me a smile as she went over to help the girls, while I decided to go to my piano and play. I knew that it would keep Bella calm while they worked, but it also kept me distracted.

Bella POV

As I sat with Alice, Esme and Stefania, I just watched and commented little. Apparently Alice had chosen everything and it was now my job to pick and choose what I liked.

Luckily I could hear Edward playing the piano in the living room so the two hours that I had to pour over the wedding details went very fast.

Alice knew that I liked things simple, so my wedding dress was nothing too over the top. It was simple and elegant and not to mention stunning. I knew Edward would love it. The overall theme of the wedding was, like my dress going to be simple yet elegant while the main colors would be gold and white. The flowers I had chosen were a mixture of freesias and white roses. The girls would have bouquets of them both while the guys would have a white rose pinned to their tuxes. Alice and Rosalie would be wearing golden dresses that would go great with their pale skin and golden eyes while the guys would be in classic tuxes. Esme had decided to go with simple dress that she had found in a magazine by one of her favorite designers. Finally things seemed to be coming to an end until Stefania asked

"So, who's marrying the two of you?"

"Umm, I have no idea, Alice?" I looked at her and found her hand covering her mouth, a look of shock on her face.

"Oh Bella, I've been so busy with everything else, How could I forget the minister..." she trailed off as a vision overcame her

"..And there will be no ministers available for the next month. Apparently there are heaps of people getting married!!"

I suddenly heard the piano music stop as Edward appeared beside me.

"Edward. We do not have a minister to marry us." I said as I took his hand.

"We will figure it out my love. If need be one of us can do it." Edward said, but Bella interrupted

"No everyone has something to do; besides I want this to be real! I want it legal so I can say 'yes I married him' "

Stefania then spook up "Why not just ask Rico? I mean he did do Alice's and Rosalie's wedding about 30 years ago. I believe he is or was a Minister."

She smiled as she spoke

"Rico, Can you tear yourself away from the love of your life you call your car and get in here please! We have a minor problem!"

I looked out the back window to see Rico run to the house partly covered in grease and dirt.

"Yes, Stefania? How may I be of service" He asked.

"Are you still a minister?"

"I was never a minister; I was a Lutheran Pastor for 15 years. I have not practiced since 1902 except for Alice and Rosalie wedding about 30 years ago I think. Why?"

Bella spoke, "Well Alice was so distracted so forgot to get a minster for the wedding. Are you willing to do it?"

"I would love to do it for the both of you. If that's what you and Edward would like?" replied Rico

I looked to Edward and he smiled and nodded, so I turned back to Rico

"Yes please"

"Well I guess I need to go get myself a black suit and go find my collar." He said and started to laugh a little. "You realize that I will have married all the Cullen children then."

Stefania was sitting there giggling when she realized that Rico dress in a black suit and collar would look interesting.

"Well now that settled I think we are all covered. Alice can do the shopping for everything, and I guess we can do dress shopping on Friday right Alice?"

"Yes Bella. Every dress we need will be there on Friday including a sleek black one for Stefania to wear at the piano."

"Well perfect then I am going for a run with my fiancé and then I will be back later, Bye all"

And with that I took Edwards hand and we ran out the back door with no intention of coming back anytime soon.

Alice POV

After Bella and Edward had abruptly left us to go have private time with Edward, I started making calls. The flowers were ordered and set; we had an appointment at the dress shop Friday at 11am. And the guys were set for their tux fittings at 1pm. I called a few party rental places and audio and lighting rental places as well so everything we need would be here for the wedding. The tent rental was the hardest since they insist on set up so I just bought the tent. This took about four hours to do since these places are so slow. But it was about 4 in the afternoon and I was bored. Jasper was hunting with Rosalie and Emmett; Esme, Carlisle and Stefania were out as well, so I decided to go find Rico, I wanted to talk to him about a vision or two, I had.

I looked all over the house and the garage and finally I found him on the outer edge off the field about a mile from the garage.

I was going to yell to him but I saw he was practicing with his power. He was working with it and making little bottles of some liquid explode form a distance. Then he stopped and started doing what looked like Human hand-to-hand combat but at vampire speed.

He then grabbed a knife from a sheath on his belt and did a variety of knife fighting moves. It looked like a beautiful but deadly ballot or dance. He was so fluid with the moves it was also scary. I noticed the knife when the sun hit it. It did not look normal the color was a mix of silver and gold, beautiful but deadly. I took a few steps closer and he stopped.

"How long were you going to stand and watch Alice?"

His question caught me by surprise.

"I just got here a few minutes ago, Rico that was a human fighting style not vampire but it looked like you were practicing on a vampire?"

"I was it is just something I have been working on, that why I did another 4 in the army a few years ago. I am preparing for something that may happen one day Alice. And I know you have seen it or part of it, but please keep it to yourself for now."

"Of course"

"Thank you and I promise that when it gets close I will explain all and even share what I learned. So what can I do to you this fine afternoon Alice?"

"I was done with making all the calls for the wedding and am bored. So did you want to do something?"

"Well, I am not sure I have worked on all the cars with Rosalie and played video games with Emmett and Jasper, so what would you like to do besides shopping cause you know you love that and you know I don't unless it cars."

"Hmm how about I take you out to find a date for the wedding?"

"As much fun as that sounds that would be hard for me to have a human date at a vampire wedding?"

"Actually I saw you at the wedding with a woman, a redhead named Courtney I think? She was not human either."

"Oh hmm and were did I meet her?"

"No idea but I see we meet her today in Seattle."

"Well let's go."

Rico and I take off for Seattle in his car since he was a little too big for my Porsche. This was going to be fun, finding a redhead vampire named Courtney in Seattle. I so love road trips.

Edward POV

Bella and I were close to the house when we heard Alice and Rico taking off for Seattle to find a girl for Rico, which I could tell would be fun for Alice. We were happy that the house was ours for a little. Bella wanted to cuddle on the couch and watch TV for a little while. Even though she was changed she still had some human tendencies which she liked and I like to do with her especially hold her and play with her hair as she watches TV. We even heard Esme and Carlisle come in and join us since Stefania went to go hunt again. A nice quit night at home, the perfect ending to the day.


End file.
